The Misfortunate and the Lucky
by Palaemona
Summary: "Because I want you. You're safe here. By the time I'm finished with your team, there won't be an H.I.G.H Five left to go to." She's unsure, and the door looms behind her. She wants to run and hide, and starve the fear away. Eating Disorder, Past Abuse, Wraps up end of Season Five


**The Misfortunate and the Lucky**

…(0)…

She shivered, the rough night's wind cutting through her thin clothing. The rose she had been holding had been tucked away behind her ear, leaving her hands free to hide within the deep pockets. She felt numb and hollow, not even saying goodbye to her family.

Her only family she had left.

"You going to be okay?" He called, standing opposite to her. He was a blazing figure of brightness, and she turned her head away.

"I'll manage." She replies with heated shortness, holding back the shivers. "Don't you have a city to save or something?"

He chuckled, "You look cold. Got anywhere to go?"

She turns away, and continues her trek. "Get out of here. I got better things to do."

"Like what?"

"Steal. Cheat. Screw this; I don't need to answer to you." She faced him, tilting her head up. It hurt from Madam Rouge's slap, burning against her flesh. She wanted to cry and scream, and rage about how unfair the world had become.

"Then don't answer. Just come home with me." He's there, of course. One hand outstretched.

She held back a bitter laugh. "Wouldn't Bird Boy throw a fit about you taking the opponent home?"

"Maybe. But I never really cared too much about him and his rules anyways." He shrugged, walking beside her. "So why did you turn good?"

"Fill in the blanks, idiot."

"Name's Wally." His reply was waiting to take her off guard.

Within seconds he had ran off, only to return holding a jacket for her. "What is this?" She asked, eying it wariness.

"You looked cold, it's nighttime. Also happens to be freezing out here. The wind is cold. It's a jacket. I don't really understand what you aren't getting here."

"Why you're being so nice to me. I nearly gave you away to her!" Her rage comes so quickly it startles her, and she flinches at the pink sparks that emerge from her fingertips.

He smiled warmly, slipping the jacket on her quickly. "But you didn't. You're good, Jinx."

"Stop saying that." Her fingers reach up to play with the silver buttons, and she bites her lip. "I'm not a good person."

He picks her up, despite her attempt to punch him in the face. "Yeah you are. Let's go home."

He takes off, leaving rose petals behind him.

…(0)…

"Hungry?" He asked with eyes bright. She's standing in the middle of his apartment, glaring at him. He thanks the Gods that she doesn't have the ability to kill with a look.

She sighed. "No."

"No? But you're so thin. Like really thin. How much do you even weigh anyways?" He rambled, circling her quickly. He regrets his questions when a pink spark zaps him, leading him to trip. "That was uncalled for."

"So was you kidnapping me. God, I thought you good guys were meant to be… good."

He shrugged, getting off the floor. "Those were rumors. Some of us can't resist taking a pretty girl home for the night and feeding her."

"'Feeding her'? You make me sound like a stray cat or something," She eyed him with slight irritation.

He threw himself out on the couch. "What? Stray cats are pretty cute."

"They also tend to bite and claw."

"Point taken." He allowed, tossing her the remote. "Watch what you'd like. I'm going to make us something to eat."

"I'm not hungry!"

…(0)…

"Hungry yet?"

"No."

"Hungry yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"If you don't knock it off, I'll knock your head off."

He paused. "You're in a good mood, aren't you, Lucky?"

She gave him a long look. "Lucky?"

"Well, Jinx makes you sound unlucky." He shrugged, poking the plate of steaming food closer to the girl.

"I am unlucky, you fool." She glared.

He tried to prod her again into eating. "C'mon. You gotta like some sort of food. Chinese? Greek? I can get whatever you want from wherever you want."

"I just don't want to eat." She gave in a firm tone. "I'm out."

She stood and began to make for the door, boots clicking against the floor. Wally however, darted after her. He jumped up on her, effectively tackling her to the ground. He then set to work pulling off her right boot and then tossed it across the room. "There! Now you can't leave!"

"What on Earth?" She raised an eyebrow, looking up at him from where she lay sprawled across the floor.

He clung tightly to her. "Your boot! You can't leave just wearing one boot! You'll step on a rusty nail and get aids or something!"

She paused. "You mean tetanus, right?"

"What's that?" He asked, looking down at her. "See! You have to stay so you can educate me and stuff!"

"Get off. You're heavy."

"Hungry now?"

…

She stood in the bathroom, studying her form in the mirror intently. Her entire form was covered in bruises and scratches. To fat, she thought. Her wet hair sent water droplets dripping down her back.

"Jinxy, I have clothes for you!" Wally's voice came through the door. She sighed deeply, before opening it slightly to stick her hand through.

A bag was given to her, and she muttered out a thanks. She could hear him bounding away. Opening it, she was surprised. The clothing was rather simple, done in pinks and black. And of course, there was a single boot.

She bit back a laugh.

Drying off and changing, she left the bathroom. "Morning!" He grinned from the small kitchen.

"Are you ever going to give me both boots?" She asked, wandering over the table.

"Maybe. Promise to stick around for a bit and not hit me with wet floor signs?" He quirked an eyebrow and she realized he wasn't wearing his mask.

"Why are you not wearing a mask?"

He shrugged. "I trust you."

She rolled her eyes, bristling in irritation. "Of course you do."

"How do you like your eggs?" He asked, picking the package of eggs.

"I'm not hungry." She crossed her arms.

He looked up at her from his cooking, and gave her a look. "You didn't eat last night. It isn't healthy, Jinx."

"Whatever." She shrugged, looking away.

"Really, Jinx. You have to eat. When was the last time you ate?"

Her bare toes of her right foot wiggled as she studied them intently. "Dunno. Whenever Billy made something, I guess."

"How much do you weigh?" He looks intense, and she feels as if she's a mere inch tall.

"What the hell?" Her eyes narrowed. "You come into my life, and make me feel like maybe I don't need those assholes, and then you kidnap me here, just to annoy me?"

"It's called looking after you." He blurs for a second before appearing before her, gripping her small hands.

She attempts to pull away, "I don't need anyone to look after me. I'm fine on my own."

"Yes. Because you have been just so wonderful on your own." His voice turns serious, and she can't stand looking at his eyes. "Where'd you get the bruises on your arms?"

"Let go of me!" She yells, sending an attack at him.

He of course dodges it all, and snatches her up quickly. "Come on. We're doing a physical."

"I swear if you don't let go, you'll wish I had given you to Madam Rouge," she threatened, trying to smack him in the face. "Just let it drop, and let me be."

"If I let you go, where will you go? Back to the H.I.G.H Five? To go freeze in the streets? Starve to death? Get taken in by some other group of villains?" He began to rant, and she flinched from his words. "You're better than them, and this. They never deserved you."

She feels weak and useless the way he looks at her, and wants to burrow away in the night. "I never ate, because I wanted to be in control."

Her words are soft and uncharacteristic of her to admit such a thing.

"Control?"

She escapes his arms, and steps back. "You don't understand. Billy isn't just one Billy. He overpowers me whenever he wants to. There is nothing I can do to stop it. The others can just push me aside when they get angry. They can hit me and hurt me, and I can't leave. I'm bad luck. It's the way it was meant to be."

"They hurt you?" His words are full of rage and heat, that it fills her with bitterness.

"Just drop it. Never should have said anything." She sighs.

She made for the door, but is stopped by a more gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't go." He's so quiet she can barely hear them.

She turns, and his eyes promise everything she's ever wanted. "Why not?"

"Because I want you. You're safe here. By the time I'm finished with your team, there won't be an H.I.G.H Five left to go to."

She's unsure, and the door looms behind her. She wants to run and hide, and starve the fear away. But she also wants him to be there, with her. Stable and there, no matter what.

"Please, Jinx?"

She casts a look at the door and sighs. "Fine."

…

She picks at her food, and draws the meal out long. He waits patiently to finish, because he's forbidden her from leaving the table until she had eaten some portion of the meal.

"Whatdya wanna do later?" He asks, playing with a spoon and a fork.

She shrugged, looking heatedly at her plate of noodles. "Whatever, I guess."

"Art Museum? Carnival? Walk around?"

"You? Walking around like the rest of the world?" She chuckled, pushing her plate away. "I'm full."

He gave her a look. "That was like what? Three bites? My cooking isn't that bad, you know."

She blushed, and managed to eat another bite. "Happy?"

"Very."

"That's nice. Can I stop now?"

…

"Wally?" Drawled Jinx as she leaned against the doorframe. "Can you explain something to me."

He paled slightly, and fidgeted with his collar. "Whatdya need me to explain, Jinxy?"

"Why on Earth the H.I.G.H Five mysteriously went missing, only to have their legs broken, Gizmo's fingers crushed and Kyd Wykkyd covered from head to foot in bells?" Her eyes became intensely lit.

He attempted a weak laugh before speaking, "A vengeful being of awesome speed found they're not really hidden lair and busted them out with a few minor issues along the way?"

The silence grew, before she turned away. "Thank you, Wally."

"You're welcome?"

…

"So the Brother Hood of evil is intent on taking over the world, and they're taking out an entire generation of heroes?" Jinx raised an eyebrow, leaning backwards against the wall.

Kid Flash shrugged, as he fiddled with the broken communicator. "Pretty much. Kind of whack, actually. Won't the Big Guys get upset and go after them?"

She smirked, casting a look down the street. "Haven't really done much against the Brother Hood yet, have they?"

"By the way, this has been too easy." Kid Flash scowled; an uncharacteristic facial expression flickering across his face.

She rolled her eyes, before wandering out a few steps. "Too easy? You mean fighting against those idiots wasn't entertaining enough for you?"

"Nah, you took half of them out with a single blow." He snatched her hand. "I think we need to head up to Paris and take them out."

"Do you really think the Titans would be thrilled to have me there?" She glared. "Probably get nailed in the back."

"I'd cover you." He promises. "But we need to go now. If they have everyone, they could very well go for World Domination."

"Yeah, yeah. I know how they work. Let's go." She relents.

…

They look at her in shock, and she feels strong. She snaps her finger, and sends them flying. Wally of course whisks them away to be frozen.

It's a battle field, raging with youth taking on some of the strongest. She darts into the thick of it, flinging rather unfortunate luck to and from. Wally darts everywhere, throwing them to be frozen like her old team mates.

Aiding the take down of Madam Rouge had made her feel incredible, but it was when it was over, when Wally picked her hand up, she felt strong.

"Told you that you were good." He laughs. "Wanna go home now?"

"Yeah. This place is boring me. I'm hungry."

He kisses her for a long time, and Robin glares. "She's evil, Kid Flash."

He feels angry, and glares at the Boy Wonder. "Take that back."

"It's the truth. She belongs in jail." Jinx can feel the hate in the eyes hidden by the mask. She feels terrified she'll be snatched away from Kid Flash any second now. "She's criminal. We should freeze her now before she betrays us."

"She'll end up like Terra." Beast Boy glared.

"Over my dead body." His voice is low, and he's clutching her tightly. "She's good. She's better than good. She's saved me, and helped save all of you."

"It is true. She helped take down Madam Rouge," Speedy pointed out.

"Robin, we can deal with this later." Cyborg frowned. "Let's get out of here."

"We're out. Come on, Lucky. Let's get something to eat."

…(0)…

"Hey Kid Flash?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you."

"I know I love you."

…(0)…

**This was just a random spew of words and plots I've been figuring out for the past while. Jinx's relationship with her old team is whatever you want. I just figured that there was a possibility of abuse, especially with Billy being multiple Billys. And the eating disorder… she looked so thin. I wanted to expand my previous one shot into this.**

**Might change the title because I'm not quite so satisfied with it. Anyone that has ideas, just review them and I'll take them into consideration. **


End file.
